Meowth's Party
(Inuko Inuyama) Guests: (Megumi Hayashibara) and (Shin'ichirō Miki) |lyricistname=戸田昭吾 |lyricistname_ro=Akihito Toda |composername=たなかひろかず |composername_ro=Hirokazu Tanaka |arrangername=たなかひろかず |arrangername_ro=Hirokazu Tanaka |albumtype=single |albumtitle=ニャースのパーティ |albumtitle_ro= |catalognumber=ZMDP-1027 |recordcompany=Pikachu Records |colorscheme=Johto}} Meowth's Party (Japanese: ニャースのパーティ Party) is the seventh ending theme of the original series. It debuted in EP117, replacing Riding on Lapras. It was replaced by Exciting Pokémon Relay in EP142. In the United States, aired the ending in its original Japanese after one episode, and aired an English dub of the song after the next. Neither ending was ever aired again on the network. The animation for the ending was composed in 3-D computer graphics, with the exception of Jessie and James, who remain as 2-D cels in the style of and . Meowth sings the song at his party in Pichu Bros. in Party Panic. Unlike the rest of the episode, this section uses 3-D computer graphics and Meowth's actions are selected randomly for each viewing. Ending animation Synopsis is under a spotlight, playing an organ while he sings. Then he is shown playing a guitar, and Jessie's Arbok and James's Weezing appear behind him. A banner on a screen unfurls as Meowth once again plays guitar on a stage in a dark, empty room. Jessie, James, Arbok, and Weezing appear and Jessie and James play guitar and sing part of the chorus before they float through the sky with a teacup filled with Pokémon. A horde of Pokémon run into the room where Meowth was. The camera pans out, lights go on, and a giant sign in the background says Meowth's Party. Then Meowth plays guitar in a white box, at one point his body reverting to cel-shaded animation before going back to 3-D. While Meowth, Jessie, and James play, the Pokémon in the room dance. Characters * Jessie * James Pokémon Original version * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Pokémon Channel version * ( ) * ( ) * (×3; Squirtle Squad members) * (Pichu Big) * (Pichu Little) * (Pichu Posse) * (Pichu Posse) * (Pichu Posse) * (Pichu Posse) * (Pichu Posse) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Lyrics Japanese TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | On the night of new moon, special tickets With gold and silver crayons "Meowth's party" is drawn on them I'll ride in a balloon and scatter them, meow Before long the sparking evening sun will set That's the signal that this party begins! The Milky Way's carpet spread out The party's meeting in the sky Who will come, meow? Will anyone come, meow? My heart pounds as I wait, meow (Meow, meow, Meowth sent out the invitations!) Even the coffee cups are weightless (Meow, meow, Meowth is so happy!) Playing Quiot with Saturn's rings (Meow, meow, Meowth found something) It's the soft serve of the constellations, meow! "It's so delicious, meow!" (Meowth's party still has quite a while to go) Tonight we'll take a rest from battling (Meowth's party whirls around) Both people and Pokémon are dressed up (Meowth's party is such a great time!) Even if it's just a dream, I'm happy, meow |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | On the night of new moon, special tickets With gold and silver crayons "Meowth's party" is drawn on them I'll ride in a balloon and scatter them, meow Before long the sparking evening sun will set That's the signal that this party begins! The Milky Way's carpet spread out The party's meeting in the sky Who will come, meow? Will anyone come, meow? My heart pounds as I wait, meow (Meow, meow, Meowth sent out the invitations!) Even the coffee cups are weightless (Meow, meow, Meowth is so happy!) Playing Quiot with Saturn's rings (Meow, meow, Meowth found something) It's the soft serve of the constellations, meow! "It's so delicious, meow!" The aurora curtain flutters in the sky Over the sparkling party stage A carefree snap, a shining flash That grin is dazzling, meow (Meow, meow, Meowth sent out the invitations!) Flying in the sky over my guitar (Meow, meow, Meowth is so happy!) Spinning the yoyo while being played (Meow, meow, what is Meowth doing?) He's turning back the clock! "Stop the clock, meow~!" When the gradual dance rhythm changes That signals the party coming to its end Time really does move on The place is winding down Just a bit more, a little bit more We'll be saying our goodbyes in just a while (Meow, meow, Meowth sent out the invitations!) Sprinkling stardust over the cake (Meow, meow, Meowth is so happy!) Turn it all around with Meowth's card! (Meow, meow, what's Meowth murmuring about?) Thanking everyone for the night, meow... "Happy Meowth Day!" (Meowth's party still has quite a while to go) Tonight we'll take a rest from battling (Meowth's party whirls around) Both people and Pokémon are dressed up (Meowth's party is such a great time!) Even if it's just a dream, I'm happy, meow |} |} English ! English |- | Bumbling and fumbling, Screwing up and stumbling, Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again, We're always stinking, It got me to thinking, And now Meowth has got the perfect plan, I'll throw a party, Admission will be free, It'll be a snap, When they walk right in my trap, It's never been such fun, Stealing lots of Pokémon, Humans ain't invited 'Cause I said so, Once they hit the dance floor, That's when they're done for, This is one scheme Even we can't blow, Meowth Meowth Meowth, This party is so exciting, It's gonna be the biggest bash of the year! Meowth Meowth Meowth, Won't you tell us who you're inviting? Anyone who's anyone is gonna be here, Meowth Meowth Meowth, Oooh...this party's not for fighting, Ice cream for everyone, There's nothing to fear! Go, cat, go! At Meowth's party Blast off at the speed of light For one night only, No Pokémon is lonely, At Meowth's party, Team Rocket's not gonna fight, So move those feet, To the sound of the beat, At Meowth's party, Don't tell the boss 'bout tonight, I wish this party could go on forever... |} |} Trivia * A music video (not the same as the ending animation) featuring the song with GameCube graphics was shown at a Japanese convention in 2000, known as , before the console's launch. The video was later included on Pokémon Channel. At the time, this lead many fans to believe that Meowth's Party would be a GameCube game. * In Super Smash Bros. Melee, this is referenced by the text of the Meowth trophy, and even by the trophy itself, which depicts Meowth holding the same red-and-white guitar. * In the Japanese version Meowth talks about "Gold and silver crayons". This is likely a reference to the two Generation II games, , which were about to be released when this ending premiered. * This is the first ending theme in which appears, with the exception of Meowth-only ending themes. * The back of the DVD case for Pokémon: The First Three Movies claims the disc for the second movie has the video for Meowth's Party as a bonus feature. However, the disc is just a repackaging of the original release, meaning the song is absent. Errors Category:Japanese ending themes Category:English songs de:Mauzis Party (Musiktitel) es:EDJ07 fr:La fête de Miaouss ja:ニャースのパーティ zh:喵喵的派對